Fall For You Again
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: ..I can't remember a thing. I can't remember myself. And I can't remember you. But I know. I will... I will fall for you again..


**Disclaimer:** I disclaim D. Gray- Man for it belongs to the great Katsura Hoshino *W*

**Pair: **Allen Walker & Lenalee Lee

"**Fall For You Again**"  
by Miyo-chan02

_..I can't remember a thing. I can't remember myself. And I can't remember you. But I know. I will... I will fall for you again…_

.

.

.

**Prologue:**  
" Dreams "

Each intake of air felt heavier by the second. Her mouth remained agape, as she lied motionless on the ground. _Where am I?_

Crimson stained her dark uniform, attesting her immense bleeding. Her lengthened dark hair glued its strands to her face, merely allowing her eyelids to brush them. Glassy amethyst orbs opened seeing through her hair's curtaining locks. _Oh right I'm…here._

The skies have turned gray and clashes of wind and thunder filled the lands. Flashes of lightning sparked throughout the area similar to flickering white light. Heavy drops of rainwater showered her limp body. The female exorcist was bathing on mud.

"What's the matter now Miss Exorcist?" a devious voice, entered her ears, almost electrifying her nerves with how horrible they sounded.

Her tear-stained eyes jolted open, upon hearing what the level four akuma just said. _But_…

"Two useless finders and one female exorcist, dead. What a great headline for a newspaper, what do you think? Haha!" another devious voice created its path.

_Why?_ She clenched her fists. Gritted her teeth. She and a couple of finders were sent to Argentina around its borders, for a supposed simple mission, involving level one akuma. But what surprised them is that the herd of level one akuma was accompanied by a pair of level four's. It was as if they were there as a surprise packaged.

Linali coughed out blood, her lips trembling and her clammy hands shaking. "I can still fight!" with no permissions, she activated her newly-formed dark boots. She flew through the night growing skies, ignoring her worsening wounds with only one thing in mind that is to destroy the two level fours. Shifting her weight and strength to her legs, she assaulted the akuma.

"Too bad you have two opponents exorcist." the other whispered between its smirk and blasted Linali from behind, sending her limp figure once again to the ground.

How many? How many times had she fallen? How many attempts has she done? Linali found herself, losing more blood and gaining more deep wounds. _Why am I… here? I…_

"Pitiful exorcist. Scared of death eh?"

_I 'm scared but... I_

A small smirk graced her lips. "Death? I could care less..."

"Geez I bet the supervisor's sleeping again right now." Captain Reever said, with a pile of paper stacked on his arms.

"Eh? I thought his new assistant was persistent and _strict_?" Johnny asked, a bit emphasis on his last word.

Reever stopped on his tracks upon reaching the supervisor's office. "Well I heard, she was called for something important. A meeting maybe? It's actually odd. Usually, all officers are called for a meeting."

"That is quite odd. But maybe she's asked to be more strict…" a chuckle in the end of his sentence.

The captain nodded and chuckled to himself. "Who knows?"

Both male scientists knocked and entered the room infront of them. "Alright now supervisor... I know you-" the small smile got wiped off Reever's face as he halted mid-way on his sentence. The lights of the room were off and only the rays of the sun from the window traced the place. The other stacks of paper were still visible but other than that, everything hid from their sights. "Supervisor?"

Komui had his spectacles on his hands as he looked at his visitors with his dark-colored eyes. "What's wrong?" he heard Johnny asked.

The Chinese man averted his gaze and looked at his glasses.

"The lens of my glasses... they cracked."

_A walking figure met his eyes. And if there was one thing he could say, it's that it was a well-known figure to him "Linali?" he asked not because he didn't know but for reassurance._

_Upon hearing her name, the Chinese girl looked back at him, wearing a smile. That smile. That smiled that seemed to be reserved just for him. "Hey Allen-kun!" she called back with the same enthusiasm._

_The white-haired exorcist sped on his tracks to reach her as he smiled back. "Are you gonna be on a mission?"_

_With a nod she replied. "Yes. How about you? Has your fever gone down?" Allen smiled again. How could she worry about his fever when she's going on a mission? "I'm fine now."_

_Linali blinked at him. Did he sound unconvincing? "Don't worry." He gave her another one of his smiles. _

_After a few more unconvinced looks, she smiled again. Finally. "Alright. That's good to hear then." Linali started looking at his back and around the hall. "Uhmmm… where's the inspector?" her right brow was risen._

_Allen cleared his throat but didn't let the smile escape from his face. "Hmmm?"_

"_Inspector Link… where is he.. Allen-kun?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_"Did you escape from him?"_

_"N-no! I-I didn't. Of course-" he stopped, feeling her index finger on his lips._

_"Sshhh. Link-san would hear you if you do that ne?" she smiled again and again. That small smile that made his heart flutter in warmth. That carefree smile he never got tired of._

_"Your cheeks are red! Are you sure your fever's down?"_

_Allen held her hand. "I'm positive. Now, be careful on your mission... Linali."_

_Linali's hands became limp with his touch. It was as if, it melted right on his hand. "Allen-kun... what would you do if... I" tears streamed out of her eyes and blood stained her clothes and temples. _

His gray eyes shot open. "L-linali!" Allen's breathing became heavy, as his chest rose up and down. His hands gripped the sheets and cold sweat touched his forehead. He placed the back of his palm on his eyelids, trying his best to calm down. "A dream… it's a dream."

…_disappeared?"_

Please R&R :3

Edit: yes, this chapter is edited due to typos and some parts that should have been added and/or erased.


End file.
